The invention relates to a receiver comprising a search tuning circuit effecting in a wave band a presearch operation to determine a receiving condition criterion and effecting thereafter in that wave band a search operation to find a transmission which satisfies the receiving condition criterion.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2006577 A discloses a receiver of the above-mentioned type in which a wave band is searched during a presearch operation. This prior art receiver is intended to receive traffic information. The presearch operation is too slow for use in a receiver intended to receive radio broadcasts.